Cigarette
by Alexander The God
Summary: Sanzo wakes up one night, searching for a smoke... but he discovers much more. Yaoi: GojyoHakkai


(Rated R for a reason: Language and non-descriptive scenes - you know, just to be safe.)

Cigarette

Gods, he needed a cigarette - badly. He knew the habit was considered disgusting, but as far as the priest was concerned he was in too deep to bother digging an escape route. That and he really didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

Quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping monkey to his left, Sanzo reached over his pillow and grabbed his empty pack of cigarettes off the night stand. He breathed a curse when he noticed the lack of rolled nicotine. His head buzzed with need as he rose and brushed a hand down his flat abdomen and along the black leather of his nightshirt to smooth the wrinkles.

"Fucking hell..." He grumbled, stepping into the hallway and padding cautiously through the manmade path. On the opposite wall and down about five doors, Sanzo found his destination. Not bothering to knock on the door to announce his presence, he let himself in, but didn't latch the door behind himself.

The sight on the bed merely made him stop to assess his thoughts for a brief moment before his eyes locked onto the pack of barely opened cancer sticks. He approached the two on the bed and drew a long cigarette from the pack and put it up to his lips. He borrowed Gojyo's lighter, clicking it several times before a flame presented itself.

The two men paid no attention to their company and went on with their business, moving slowly against one another. Sanzo inhaled deeply and exhaled, expelling all the needy tension as the familiar feeling of a satisfied craving swept through him. The smoke rose, veiling his face in a fine ashen cloud. His eyes bore down at the exposed back and scarlet hair cascading over broad shoulders. He held the cigarette between his fingers and listened to a soft cry that rose from the brunette's throat.

His steady eyes continued to watch the naked forms move to a silent beat - skin brushing against skin as their passion continued to increase. Their forms fit together well, Sanzo noted.

The brunette, Hakkai, occupied his own as well as Gojyo's lips, drawing forth a pleased rumbled from the smoke-a-holic half-breed. Sanzo was surprised the long haired man didn't smoke when he was screwing someone - after all, he was a chimney begging for disease and lung cancer.

"An all out war could be dropped right in this room and you two wouldn't care, would you?" The blond spoke calmly, voice firm for someone who had awoken mere minutes ago.

He received no answer.

He hadn't been expecting an answer.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, especially you..." Sanzo spoke as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto Gojyo's back to signify who he was speaking to. The man ignored the burning on his skin, biting playfully at a defined collar bone as his hands dragged down an irresistible chest, playing with the man - teasing him farther into submission.

Sanzo traced back, trying to remember any clues that might have led up to the activity he was currently witnessing. He knew both men had been close friends for years, and having by far the strangest relationship of the group - in his opinion. So he continued to ponder his thoughts and remembered all the time they spent at inns. _The bathing rooms_...

That particular time came flashing back in waves. Hakkai had been discussing traveling west with him and what supplies they would need to pick up before they continued their journey. Both of them had been relaxing in the steamy water when Gojyo approached from behind, clad only in a towel. Of course, that was more than he or Hakkai had been wearing at the time - which was nothing.

The tall man had placed himself behind the brunette, one leg on either side of Hakkai as he sat on the edge of the tub and massaged stiff and sore shoulders. Almost immediately Hakkai's shoulders slumped and he closed his green eyes, inhaling at the contact.

Maybe this was a similar activity. It was their friendship. Gojyo was taking care of Hakkai under all their noses. Touching him when he needed contact, bringing him love and life when no other could see what he wanted, and overall watching out for him. It was... an odd feeling to finally realize it. Sanzo had seen it - the reason they were such wonderful companions. Gojyo offered more than any other in Hakkai's life could - a night's freedom, a loving pat or knowing eyes. They read each other perfectly at times. They understood each other, and that's what many beings wanted. _Someone to understand them…_

With new realization in his eyes Sanzo watched their pace began to slow, falling to a stop as Gojyo looked at the man beneath him, panting lightly. Analyzing their positions and state, the priest could see both had reached the limits of bodily stamina and given up their seed, but unlike Hakkai, Gojyo's eyes remained strong, unyielding.

It made sense; the nights Hakkai slept in a room with him, and Goku bunked with Gojyo... Hakkai had been restless the past few weeks. Gojyo didn't have the chance to get close to his friend with so many others around. This was the first time in a few months both men had spent so much alone time together. It was the reason for tonight's activities. Hakkai needed it; the release, the touch of another, and the reassuring words to chase away his past. Gojyo offered it willingly, always ready to give something for his longtime friend.

Sano exhaled another cloud of smoke as he thought, still watching them with an intent gaze.

Hakkai lifted a tired hand and brushed it through a silken mane. He smiled fondly at his partner with a half-lidded gaze.

The taller of the two lowered himself to his elbows, lips finding lips as they kissed. Time seemed to slow as they shared the intimate connection, finding each other's tongues and sparing playfully as Sanzo continued to observe from his place near the bedside.

He had been looking for a cigarette and found much more - even if he hadn't wanted to.

A small and sweet laugh escaped Hakkai's throat as Gojyo smiled, whispering nonsense into an open ear.

Sanzo moved away and was by the door before he looked back to see what the laugh was meant for. All he could see were two men lying together and smiling as though the rest of the world didn't exist. They were far past content with each other, lying there so peacefully and close. They kissed again, so beautifully and passionately angels would have envied their grace.

A cigarette...

That's all he was looking for...

End

Last Edit

12.5.2008


End file.
